


let it lift you off the ground

by thorbrucekyrie (arthureverest)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 12:44:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14873975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arthureverest/pseuds/thorbrucekyrie
Summary: short songfic based on "Dance With Me" by Orleanspost-infinity war.





	let it lift you off the ground

A snap. A disappearance of one, then many. 

The survivors are left in the dust to mourn.

The days are slow after that. What’s left of the team works toward a solution. That was what Bruce wanted, to work. To bury himself in work. To drown his weary thoughts in other, more important, productive-feeling thoughts. He studied everything about the infinity stones, everything about the events. 

All this work worried Thor. 

“Bruce. _Bruce._ ” he leaned close to his little scientist, touching him gently on the shoulder. “You need to eat, love.”

“I’m busy.” he said brushing him off. 

“I know you’ve been grieving. I have too. But you need to take care of yourself.”

“I don’- I’m working. I can fix this.I can fix this.” 

“I know you can. I know you will. But you can’t save the world if you wither away.”

Bruce didn’t look up, didn’t respond. His eyes were wet and Thor could see his grief in every part of his face. 

Thor thought of what to say next. He wished desperately to relieve Bruce’s pain. He thought to say ‘we’ll fix this.’ He thought to say ‘it’s not your fault.’ He thought to say ‘I love you.’

But what he said was, “dance with me.”

“What?” 

“Dance with me. I want to be your partner.”

Bruce smiled this awful, weary smile and exhaled this not-quite-scoff. But he touched his hands to Thor’s, who brought them to a traditional dancing position. 

“Can’t you see? The music is just starting.” Thor said quietly. There wasn’t anyone around them but he wanted Bruce to know the words were just for him.

Bruce followed Thor’s movements, soft and joyous, and he felt Asgard against his chest. It was at this point he realized how much Thor had lost, and how hard it must have been to keep the almost-cheery attitude he’s had about the whole ordeal. It wasn’t out of not caring, it was out of caring so much, for him and everyone else. 

“I’m sorry.” Bruce mumbles.

“Night is falling, but I am calling, dance with me.” Thor is humming a song, almost familiar.

“Stop.” 

They stop.

“I’m sorry— I mean, thank you. For taking care of me. All this time, I…”

Thor looked down into Bruce’s eyes and saw them water so quickly again. He felt his do the same in response.

“I didn’t think about your grief, I was so focused on mine.”

“It’s ok. We’ll fix this. It’s not your fault.” Thor responded, all his thoughts spilling out at once. “I love you.”


End file.
